Voyage of a Lonely Saiyan
by Godrin
Summary: **PLZ R&REVIEW!!!** Gohan is an outcast on the planet of Vegeta-sei. He is forced onto a ship headed for earth where he tries to save the planet. He also discovers a girl named Videl. fluff in l8r chapters. **PLZ READ!!!** CHAPTER 4 IS finally UP!!!44444
1. The voyage begins

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Wow, big surprise.  
  
Okay this is my newest story that I just thought about ten minutes ago. Don't flame. If you don't like it, well, go read someone else's story. Lol.  
  
~Godrin~ Chapter 1 of.  
  
Voyage Of a Lonely Saiyan  
  
***----*******  
  
Gohan lazily shifted out of his bed, which was actually a moth eaten torn mattress somewhere on Vegeta-sei, and started thinking. Ever since his father, Kakarott, died fighting the Saiyan Government, he had been an outcast. Deprived of a home, food, and a job, Gohan usually wandered the streets of Vegeta-sei by himself. Sometimes he'd go and take joy helping other sayians, and sometimes he'd go train out in the country to get stronger and revolt against the government, but today he wasn't in the mood.  
  
Today was the anniversary of his father's death and all happiness seemed to slip from his life. Gohan got up and dusted off his old cracked armor. It had served him along time and it used to serve his father; it offered him comfort and he readily accepted. His father had been a strong man, and very kind hearted and selfless. He was really a little kid, in a big body, even though it all changed for him when the rulers ordered Chichi's death by execution. They said it was because she was too involved in protests and was disrupting the 'flow' or something just royally messed up like that.  
  
Gohan turned the corner of his little alley and started heading toward the launching pad of the North city. He had heard they were sending warriors to a planet called Earth sometime today but he couldn't remember when and didn't care enough to try. They would only get to send warriors to purge planets about once every 2 or 3 moths on Frieza's orders so it was usually a big event. Maybe he'd go watch.  
  
He had his hands in his pockets but pulled them out and clenched his fists and powered up just for the hell of it. The ground shook and everything went blurry for a moment as he ascended to level 2 of a super saiyan. His hair turned a brilliant gold plus stood on end and his eyes a cold aqua; a very frightening picture.  
  
He had never seen how strong the royal guards were but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was nowhere close. He let out his breath and he returned to normal. For the next few months, he trained more and discovered something very strange. He had tried powering up a different way, and instead of going super, he adorned a fiery red, orange and black aura and ended up passing his old maximum. Gohan felt the strength coursing through his veins along with his savage saiyan blood. He felt great.  
  
For once in his eight-teen year old life, he felt good. He tried some punches and kicks in the air and he himself could barely see them. He teleported up to a building and hit it. Most of the times he'd leave a very big dent but to his surprise it blew up with an incredible boom and sent tiny debris and metal shards flying through the air.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan was aware of the, oh say, one hundred saiyans standing around staring at him with humongous eyes. Even though they were mostly just mothers, children and many teenagers not old enough to join the PPS (Planet Purging Squad), they still posed a real threat to him. They could report him, gang up on him, vote him to dearth, and many other dreadful things. Gohan ran as fast as he could but it didn't matter.  
  
He was toast. He knew it. Soon after he jumped up and started flying to a sweet surrendering nowhere, he spotted a large group flying towards him and with his enhanced vision, he could see them concentrating on him with deep glares and scouters.  
  
'Uh oh.' Gohan thought to himself. 'This could be trouble.' He spun around as quickly as he could and headed the other way but they were soon upon him. Figuring it was useless to run, he went into a perfect fighting stance and powered up to his 'Mystic' level, which is what he deemed the fiery aura stage. Looking fierce on his outward appearance, and trembling on the inside, he believed this was how his father felt when he attacked them.  
  
The first man charged and he was caught off guard. His first mistake. The man through many lightning fast punches at Gohan's face connecting with his jaw, but he caught the last one. He faked his left hand upward, let go of the man's arm and rammed his knuckles into the guy's stomach. The man fell instantly and failed to move, and Gohan was surprised. He didn't know he was that strong. He just totally decked a First Class Elite Guard. Cool. Gohan thought.  
  
Once again he was caught off guard. His second mistake. This time he was double-teamed by two men that looked very much alike. As he continued blocking, he realized they were either twins, or he suspected they were two people in one using an old technique. One of them screwed up and aimed way too high so that his arm went flying a full foot over Gohan's head and left his chest wide open. Gohan took the opportunity and charged a Masenko blast right through the guards' solar-plexes leaving a steaming bloody mess. As Gohan did that the guy he just shot joined into the other guards body. Aha, Gohan thought, I was right, he was using an old technique to split.  
  
Soon after that the rest of the Elites, pissed off at losing 2 men, came and overwhelmed him. Gohan fought till he was almost out of breath and right before he was expecting his life's end, he used his Solar Flare technique to blind everyone. Smirking at his own intelligence, he suppressed his power level (which not many saiyans knew how to do) and flew to the place he thought of first; the North city launch pad.  
  
Wisely he reminded himself it wasn't over and the enemy saiyans could find him anytime. He spotted a line-up of many warriors heading onto a ship near a crowd and tried very much to act like them as they waved good-bye and blew kisses to their loved ones.  
  
Gohan looked up right before he entered the large gray ship and saw a flashing blue banner that said. Voyage to Planet Earth! DO us proud Saiyans!  
  
Gohan wished himself luck, because no one else would/could and it comforted him, and stepped aboard.  
  
*****-------*****  
  
A/N: Thanx for reading and plz review! I thought of this story in like 10 minutes so don't yell at me if it's no good. I plan to continue this one a little bit because I like the idea. 


	2. Sneaky sneaky!

Chapter 2 of Voyage of a Lonely Saiyan  
  
Sneaky Sneaky!!!  
  
A/N: Okay I know it took a while but whatever, just read plz.  
  
______________  
  
The first thing Gohan did as he boarded the ship was hide. He searched out a few places very carefully making sure no guards saw him or could detect him with their scouters. Gohan guessed there were about one hundred trained, experienced, and strong saiyans protecting this abomination of a transportation device.  
  
The place Gohan picked was a strange closet that had a little secret passageway leading to a small room with nothing in it. It was as if none on board knew about it, it was simply unused, or the engineers had forgotten about it.  
  
For the first month or so (space travel is REALLY slow) Gohan would sneak around the ship extremely quickly and into the kitchens where he'd steal little bits of food and drink. Whenever he had to go to the bathroom he'd sneak into there too, and when some random guard shouted obscenities at him he tell him where to put it and wait, then quickly leave hoping not to get caught. Gohan knew his routine wasn't that safe but it was about all he could manage.  
  
He figured out, quite easily, that this ship was headed for planet earth to purge it and sell it to the highest bidder. What animals they are, Gohan thought, and then realized that he was one of them and cursed himself. Everyday he cursed himself for his bad luck since he had no one else to blame. He swished his tail back absent mindedly as he thought about whatever he wanted on his makeshift bed of a few stolen bodysuits piled in the corner of his little home away from home. After a little while he decided that he was going to save earth and put an end to the PPS for good, or at least a little while since, you know, he was only one guy and what could he do?  
Silently, at what would be night, Gohan crept up on one dozing guard at his post in the dark hallway near Gohan's room. He picked this man because he was in the vicinity and could cause a problem and because the man was about his size, so the clothes must be a good fit if he needed them. Gohan was about to put him in a choker hold when he heard a loud voice boom over the ship's intercom:  
  
"All earth division PPS employees," So that's their 'easy' way of saying killers-of-innocent people, Gohan thought bitterly as he looked over to the speaker nearly hidden on the roof, " must be prepared in battle armor by O eight hundred hours to clear planet earth, ID 659. Good luck troopers." Must be the commander still on Vegeta-sei, Gohan thought. He calmly turned to look back at eye-level. He saw the tall, dark Saiyan man he was about to 'neutralize' looking at him in a very strange, afraid way. This quickly changed as Gohan remembered, with a shock at what he was doing and belted the man in the face.  
  
The guy flew about five feet and slid to a halt near a large whitey grayish wall, leaving a very small spot of flecked blood near its bottom. Gohan lifted the man up by the scruff of his neck and was about to pound him again when the man's arm flung out and weakly hit him on the side of the face. Gohan's lip furled as he threw the hardest left hook he could into the man's ribs and felt the bones break beneath is hand. The expression on the guard's face was a very pained one, which made our favorite Saiyan slightly sad and ashamed.  
  
"Sorry." Gohan mumbled to his victim as he curled his hands around the vulnerable neck and proceeded to strangle him with his head turned away. He wasn't very good at this.  
  
Gohan brought the body back to his little room so as not to alert his comrades, and wondered what to do with it. If he blasted it with ki, he would surely be caught via preprogrammed scouters, and he couldn't really hide it for it'd stink and/or be discovered, so he decided to get rid of it through the space hatch if he could find it.  
  
So, Gohan stripped the clothes off the body and stuck them near his bed thingy, then crept around the ship searching for the hatch, in the dead of the night's cold, accusing air. After about an hour of vigorous searching, he finally located it, and was getting more familiar with the rest of the ship. He was going to dispose of the product of his nasty work tomorrow or another day when he could get a good idea of the enemy's rotations. He had just stepped out of his room and was going to round the corner to obtain some wonderful food when a gruff voice called out from behind him;  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Gohan instantly froze in step.  
  
He slowly turned around to face a large man with a dark beard and dark eyes matching his mid length semi spiky hair; glad he was wearing the uniform he got off the guy he killed. " I w-was just. going to hook myself up with some grub, sir." Gohan stuttered out, hoping the slang he heard around the ship would work, and that it made sense. The man gave a little laugh, "Oh, don't 'sir' me. I'm the same rank as you, by the looks of it!" Gohan huffed a small sigh and thought Good thing he's nice and kinda dumb or else I'd be dead meat, then he thought about ho he could use this guy if he kept him around.  
  
"How come I haven't seen you around before?" the man smiled down at him, waiting for his response.  
  
"Uh, I just got switched to the station, here from uhh-- a different place." Gohan nodded to himself, hoping the person would buy it. And he did.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. By the way, I'm Hafutil, and you are.." He asked.  
  
"Goh-Goharms. Yeah, Goharms." The man gave him a strange look but shook his head, waved and said "Ok then, bye Goharms." And returned to whatever post he stationed (heh a little confusing).  
  
Phew, Gohan thought, that was close.  
  
A/N: Thanks for apparently reading and plz review!!! Yay, I'm so HAPPY!!! 


	3. Oh crap

Disclaimer: don't own dbz.  
  
This sucks, I only have 7 reviews!!! And only two of them were for chapter two!!! WHAT'S THE DEAL?!?!  
  
Chapter 3 of Voyage of a Lonely Saiyan: Oh crap  
  
Gohan sighed as he lay back down on his little bed with his arms around his neck. That Hafrutie or whatever-his-name-was guy was so close to busting him it wasn't even funny and he wasn't exactly very anxious to do it again. He lied his way out of it but tried to suck it up. If he was going to live on a ship by stealing food and killing whoever saw him, he had a lot of work to do on toughening up. Just the thought of when he strangled that guy, the life draining out of him through the act of Gohan's hands, was enough to make him puke. Thinking of that body reminded Gohan that he hadn't gotten rid of it yet and it was lying in the corner of his room, facedown so as not to have to look in it's face. The guy must've had a family expecting him to come home, Gohan thought, but now he won't because I killed him. Gohan hung his head, ashamed, and lay back more on his bed. Maybe he should just sleep for a bit. And he did.  
  
A few hours later Gohan decided it'd be an ideal time for him to get rid of the body right now, so Gohan grabbed the smelly thing, holding it behind him and peeked around the corner of his small space. He hadn't had time to figure out the guards' rotations and he was too lazy so he just had to wing it.  
  
He nearly walked out without the deceased guards clothes on but quickly stopped himself, put them on and continued.  
  
He looked down the long white hallway and ran straight on it. He took a left, a right, two more lefts in no time he was at the hatch. He stared at the circular shining, chrome handle wheel thing and was about to turn it when he heard footsteps and voices from somewhere near. He spun around and instantly started looking for a hiding place. Just as he saw shadows at the min crossroads of white halls before him a large thundering boom that came from somewhere on the far side of the ship and the people looking for Gohan and Gohan himself all fell from the large tremors that it left. Very soon after a panicky voice screamed on the intercom.  
  
"Everyone on board, you must go to your chambers immediately. The ship is being attacked, no wait, it's a major meteor shower that our pilots did not anticipate." A moment's silence, "Now move!"  
  
Gohan on his spot of the floor heard the other saiyans, who nearly found him, scramble to their feet and dash off somewhere almost apoplectic with fear. Apparently a meteor shower was a big deal, Gohan thought absentmindedly, as he wobbled from the persistent shakings of the ship. He grinned smugly and started turning the handle of the hatch with the smelly corpse near at hand. He popped it open and was almost instantly sucked out right off of his feet, a loud whistling sound filling his ears. WOW, he thought and turned his head just in time to see the corpse fly out like a piece of paper, folding and bending in a very sick way, never to be seen again. Gohan held himself shakily in the doorway of life and death and shot out his right arm to pull the door shut, he had some trouble since his face seemed to be tearing right off and the door was swinging madly but he managed to grab it. All the sucking noises stopped and he was no longer being pulled out but e did notice a different sound. The alarm was ringing.  
  
Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, Eeeeehhhhhhhhh!!! Gohan's mind screamed. I'm dead! He ran as fast as he could but suddenly couldn't remember where he was going. He spun around and clenched his head with his hands, confused by all the whiteness and several different halls, having not the slightest notion of the correct direction. He could hear the pounding of many feet coming towards him from every way and the intercom yelling hoarsely, "Hall breach! Hall breach! Units 1-a, 1- c, 4-b, 5-d you are all to be dispatched to Sectors M, N and O. Go, go, go!" into his ear.  
  
"They're coming for me, they're coming for me." Gohan mumbled repetitively to himself nearly chewing his fingers off but getting into a fighting position was what he really wanted to, wait, needed to do so he put his hands out in front of him and tried to look calm as he was being surrounded by a whole bunch of similarly dressed saiyans all snarling at him with a few checking their scouters. Feeling like a little mouse around five big, hungry cats, Gohan started looking for a good target to take down first, if he could.  
  
Suddenly Gohan remembered he had his Mystic form and a big weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn't have much time to think or power up though, because the large mass of saiyans started throwing themselves at him and shooting ki blasts at him, drowning him, blocking out his vision.  
  
Ok, if you DO NOT review, there will definitely be some serious pain for someone and you won't get another chapter (if you like this story *sniff sniff* () and it'll make me very sad cuz I know you're reading but not reviewing. Come on, plz?!  
  
~Godrin~ 


	4. One possibility

Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
Chapter 4: One possibility.  
  
I hope you've been waiting for this.lol (that's not funny) *evil look *  
Gohan did one thing he never thought he could do in a situation such as his own. He stayed calm. There were about as many people as he had ever seen in one place at one time but he still never panicked.  
  
As the first one came at him Gohan quickly sidestepped his punch and cracked him in the face with a violent right hook. That's one down. The next three came at him and Gohan kept ducking, weaving and hitting. He took down two of them with a strong roundhouse and knocked the last one out with a fist in the gut - I mean fist through the gut.  
  
Gohan decided grimly that he had to get out of there though before he took out too many of them and cause that much of a disturbance so, thinking quickly, he grabbed a fallen saiyans and kept moving very fast so the other saiyans couldn't see him. He opened the air hatch leading to space, the sucking noises making him feel like he was in the center of a tornado or something of the like, and making sure everyone saw him and heard yelled out a "Whoa, nooo!" he hoped desperately sounded real and threw the saiyan out the hatch and phased out to be behind most of the other guards hoping they'd buy it as they all watched the body spin and twirl grotesquely to a place unknown with sullen looks on their crude faces, disappointed of missing a good fight (or so they thought). A certain face though, was very suspicious looking in the opposite direction, unbeknownst to Gohan.  
  
Phasing some more, everyone's favorite demi-saiyan was back in his little room all too soon. He also powered down so low it would be as if he wasn't there. He sat back and relaxed as much as he could at the moment. The dumpy bed of clothes wasn't very comforting and there was no one he could talk to. Not like he needed it though, he had been alone almost all of his life and no one really had comforted him. Gohan frowned. Since when did he need comforting anyway? Little did he know, someone not too far away was thinking along the same lines.  
  
'Oh great' Videl thought. 'This is just great.' Sitting on her fluffy black leather couch in her room in the mansion, Videl was watching the news. The TV gave off the only light in her dark room save for a little moonlight streaming in from the window but that didn't count.  
  
".a large asteroid is reported to be coming this way, sky watchers have told us. It is of large magnitude and has a strange circular shape." the TV's monotone voice sounded off for her as she nearly drifted off.  
  
It was late at night and she should be going to sleep soon. Somewhere downstairs an old grandfather clock chimed loudly twelve times.  
  
"Videl, get to bed! Now!" her father's voice rang out just after. 'Not like he cared anyway' she thought bitterly.  
  
She turned her head slowly and tiredly to reply in a lost voice, " Yeah, I'm going!"  
  
She reached for the remote on the small table beside her and turned the TV off with a quick flick of her thumb and then the remote slipped from her hands. She fell asleep right there, not having enough energy to get to the bed a mere ten feet behind her.  
  
'He's a lying little bum. Stupid guy. You don't need him. You don't need comfort.' her own dream-voice whispered to her in her sleep  
  
"Mmmgreaaaa." Gohan mumbled and drooled to himself and soon woke up from his 'rest' hearing shouts beyond him. He stumbled up from the cold, tiled floor where his head had been. He noticed amusedly that he had left a little pool of drool.  
  
"Yeah, we're almost there! Finally!" said one voice Gohan could tell was a little ways a way from his current position.  
  
Another voice: "Aww, man. It's been soooo long. I just wanna get home." The voice moaned.  
  
When Gohan heard the word 'home' he felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest when he remembered that he had killed quite a few people from this expedition and that they would never get home. Never. Just like he would never get home, although his home probably wasn't half as good as any of the saiyans' on this ship. All he had was a dark alley in a boring city. The only things he owned were his armor, his torn bed back on Vegeta-sei, and his pride.  
  
The voices continued.  
  
"I wonder what this planet is gonna be like anyway. They said it was very alike our own home planet." The first voice said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, but it has a lower gravity level there." The second voice added.  
  
They chatted on and on about things concerning where they'd land, what the first thing they do when they get there should be and one thing that caught Gohan's attention was what kind of strategies they should use to destroy all the earthlings. Gohan perked up. He had forgotten that this ship was sent to destroy all of earth's inhabitants just like it had to so many other planets.  
  
Gohan felt a little better about his victims now because he figured they deserved it. If anyone had gone out on a mission to kill a large, LARGE amount of people just so that they could get money, they surely should have the same fate as all their victims. Death.  
  
Death was a thing Gohan had declared that he was not scared of a long time ago. All he wanted in death was for it to be honorable. He kind of doubted it though because right now, he was an outcast, alone, on a ship heading to kill people. Maybe if he did something very, very brave he could obtain an honorable death. Suddenly an available, good and honorable possibility entered his mind, having to do with a certain planet and who lived on it.  
  
Okay, you do not have to tell me that sucked, cuz I know it did and if you have an opinion (I know you do!!) please tell me it in a REVIEW! Oh, and aren't you happy that Videl appeared?! hehe  
  
.. .. REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Godrin~ 


End file.
